warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alliance
This is part of the DarkClan series. It is rated moderate or maybe worse. This is book 2. Chapter 1 "The alliance is here for only one reason!" hissed Hawk, "To destroy the Clans to become the NEW order." All of the cats in the dark cave were listening to their leader, some were ex kittypets and clan cats, while some were rouges or loners. "I used to be a clan cat" she growled, "a young apprentice tried to stop me from leaving alive, but I showed her!" she had a grin on her face like that of a madcat as she licked her claws. "Why make a new order?" asked a cat. Hawk looked at him with a evil look in her eyes, "Why? So that no cat will own any territory, and so there will be less fighting since there will be one leader... ME!" All of the cats could understand the anger in her eyes for it was something that sh showed often. Her golden fur and icy blue eyes were something that you do not want to rip open your pelt. She had sharp curved claws like a hawks.in the dark cave some cats sat on ledges and on on the ground. You could only see their eyes as they listened. "Every cat gets a rank, if the rank is high enough they can train cats" she looked at a young and stong tom with orange fur snd piercing green eyes,"What is your name?" she asks. "I'm Bear" he replied. "Bear, you will fight..." she look around the cave, she pointed a claw at another tom," You will fight" "I'm Peak" hissed the cat. "You will fight Peak, either to the the death or untill one of you give up!" she yowled. All of the cats made room for the two toms. The toms circled each other and Bear leaped at Peak, Peak dodged him and leaped onto Bear and scratched at his back. Bear hissed as he tried to shake of the smaller cat. Peak bit Bear's neck and the big cat fell dead, blood pouring from his neck. Hawk purred as she walked over to Peak,"We have a winner!" Peak smiled. "Peak will be my right hand cat, and a trainer." She looks at Bear's dead body. "Someone get this disgrace out of our new home!" she sniffed. Cats ran foreward and dragged the Bear out of the den and pushed him down the ravine the cave was next to. They grimaced as they heard the cats body hit the bottom of the ravine. Hawk gave them an icy stare, and the cats backed over to the shadows of the cave. Hawk grinned. "Is this understood?" she hissed even though she knew it already was. The cats nodded. "Good, Peak I would like to speak to you." she purred. Peak leapt up the rocks until he was on the same ledge as she led him into her den. The den was extremely dark and musty. Surprisingly, there was a few soft nests for visitors. A small bead of sunlight flitted though a hole in the roof of the cave. "What is it that you would like Hawk?" asked Peak. She purred, a small cat stepped out from the shadows. "I would like you to train this cat." It took a bit until he could fully see the cat, she had silver fur, and lake blue eyes. "Woah." he gasped when the she cat had stepped out from the shadows. "What was that?" asked Hawk. "Nothing, its just she surprised me, and woah!" he meowed. "I'm Silver!" purred the she cat. Peak turned to look at Hawk, "When should I start to train her?" "As soon as possible" replied Hawk. "Come on Silver!" yowled Peak. "Yes sir!" Silver scampered after him. Hawk watched them go, ''an apprentice should help him with leadership skills. ''Hawk lay down and began to sleep. Chapter 2 The same dream has haunted Hawk since she left the clans, it was the day she left the clans. The apprentice had put up a good fight, its a shame she wouldn't come with me to the Alliance. The apprentice had clawed at her and raked her pelt, I was lucky I made it out alive, thought Hawk. She groomed her hur, then she stepped into the main cave. There were many passages connected to the main cave. From dens to training hollows, the cave was huge. "All cats gather!" she yowled. Cats heads popped out from quite a few of the caves as they gathered in the main cave. Hawk searched the clearing for any young and inexpierienced cats, she saw a group of them sitting towards the back of the cave, in the shadows. "Come out of the shadows young ones!" she yowled, and stangely, all of the cats knew who she was talking to. The young cats came out of the shadows, there were four of them, three toms and a she cat. The she cat had orange fur and green eyes. The first tom had grey tabby fur and blue eyes, he looks like a softy thought Hawk. The second tom had Dark brown fur and amber eyes. The last tom had black fur and white paws, with icy blue eyes. "Young tom with the black pelt, what is your name?" she asked. The other three cats looked at him and began whispering excitedly. "I am Falcon!" replied the tom, he had no fear in his blue eyes. "Falcon, I will train you" Hawk mews. Gasps erupted through out all of the cats, they were very suprised that Hawk would even consider training the young cat. Hawk looked each of them over, and they all were quiet. "Good" she hissed. She pawed at her ear, were the apprentice had made it bleed. Should I really train this apprentice? What if it permanetly scars something worse than my ear? If it does I won't let it live! But a small thought was still in her head, the cats all thought she was evil, tough, and that she had left because she had wanted to form the Alliance, but the truth is she had told the apprentice something, something very personal. She shook her head, no need to get all mushy! Falcon padded into her den, "Hawk, When will you start to train me?" Hawk turned, startled, "Best be right now!" she looked down. "I would like to ask, where did you come from before you were here?" Falcon blinked, "I was in LakeClan." "Why did you leave?" "I felt like I hadn't belonged there. No one knew who my parents were. A cat found me, a kit mewing under a bush close to the border. I was treated like an outsider." he looked up through the shaft of light that was in the roof. Hawk felt a pang of guilt, it was for his own good! She blinked tears out of her eyes. Falcon looked at her questioningly, but knew not to interfere with her thoughts. "Come on Falcon." Hawk said flatly, back to her normal self. "We have training to do." Chapter 3 Falcon leapt over Silver. He scratched her ear with her claw and a trickle of blood dripped out of it. Before she could turn, he scratched her and blood poured from the wound. Hawk watched the apprentices fight, my apprentice is doing well. "Stop!" yowled Peak. He pelted over to his apprentice and began to lick her wouds. Between licks he mumbled, "Are you ok Silver?" "Yeah" she mumbled. Hawk smiled, with fighters like Falcon, the Alliance will destoy the Clans! We will start with FlameClan, then LakeClan, to ForestClan, and finally DarkClan! A cat rushed into the den with herbs, and began to apply them to the cats wounds. She moved fast and applied them, sure that the apprentices would heal, and if not, that she was dead meat. "Thank you Berry!" mewed Hawk. She had grown a protective feel over her appprentice, though she tried not to let it show. Peak's haunches rose, "Your dumb apprentice could have killed Silver!" Hawk blinked, surprised that he was talking back to her, she leapt at him and pinned him down. "You are lucky i don't kill you right now!" she hissed with a fire in her eyes."But you are my deputy" the fire died as she calmed down. Pine's eyes were huge as she let him up, he beckoned to Silver, and they pelted away. "What an idiot!" hissed Hawk. Falcon looked at her eyes wide, "One day I want to be as awesome as you!" Hawk felt like smiling, but didn't. "Don't worry, you will be." Chapter 4 Hawk woke up and stretched. She yawned and walked into the main cave. All the cats were in the dens sleeping, so Hawk decided to go on a walk. She padded out into the moonlight, and saw a shadowy figure. "Hello?" she meowed to the figure. "Remember me Hawk?" asked the figure as it stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was a black cat with green eyes, and his fur shined in the moonlight. Hawk lost her breath, tears in her eyes, "Shadow?" she raced foreward and nuzzled the tom. He looked down at her, grinning. Hawk whispered to him, "How did you find me?" He grinned,"I followed you of course!" Hawk started crying and whisped to him, "I love you Shadow" "I love you too" Shadow whispered back. Hawk returned to her usaul self, if not a bit nicer. "Come on!" She raced in to the main cave, then into her den, Shadow followed her quietly. "This is my den" she meowed. Then she blushed, "You can sleep in my nest if you want." He looked at her, " Where will you sleep?" Hawk blinked, "On the floor, I guess." Then she looked over at the piles of moss in the corner of the den, "I'll make you one." He blinked, "I guess" She put together a nest for hi and collapsed in her own. "NIght" she meowed. "Night" he replied from his nest. Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions